


Drabble: Shame

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Goo Goo Dolls - Name</p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Goo Goo Dolls - Name
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

There's no shame in this, Aragorn thinks. There's no shame in wanting Boromir's arms around him, holding him. Possessing him. There's no shame in wanting to be owned, in wanting to belong to someone. There's no shame in any of this.

Boromir, Aragorn thinks, would be a good person to own, to keep by his side always. And to be kept and owned. There's no shame in this.

Yet, why then does Boromir turn away? Why does he avoid the glances and desperate looks Aragorn's throws his way? Why does he shun Aragorn's company?

Does he find this so shameful?


End file.
